MSN-011 Empress Sazabi
*MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger * * |variants= |unit type=Custom High Mobility Assault Mobile Suit |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Equatorial Union |known pilots=*Crystalia Sarugaki |height=26.51 Meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive x 2 (Torso and Back) |armaments='Melee' *'Custom Foot-Guard Chaos Beam Saber' (Mounted onto Each Foot) *'Custom-Made Chaos Beam Saber/Tonfa' x 6 (Stored inside Sub-Arms, Shoulder and Forearms) Range *'"Hunter" Heavy Vulcan Gun' x 2 (Mounted on Forehead) *'Chest CP Mega Particle Cannon' (Stored on Torso) *'"Namahage" Chaos Beam Magnum' (Stored on Back) *'Custom Scattering Mega Particle Cannon' (Mounted on Each Forearms) *'Smart Missile Pod' x 2 (12 Missiles total) Bit Weapons *Avenger Funnel X 20 (Mounted on Each Shoulder) *'Beam Blade Funnel' x10 (During Chaos Shift Mode) *'Shield Funnel' x8 (During Chaos Shift Mode) |optional equipment=*'NGZ-011F5 N-Strike Advanced Atomic Bazooka' (Mounted on Right Arm when Equipped) *'"Magnus" Omega Shield' (Mounted on Left Arm when Equipped) *'CP Beam Tomahawk' (Mounted onto the Shield) |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight *Psycho-Frame Cockpit *Sub-arms x 4 *Neo-Psycommu Unity Control System |system features=*External Propellant Hybrid System *Advanced Thinking Collar *I-Field Generator |armour= |accommodation=Linear seat cockpit in head |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Build Fighters |storyline=Gundam Build Fighters: A New World }}The MSN-011 Empress Sazabi (aka Empress Sazabi, Sazabi, Empress) is a custom gunpla and a variant of the MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger from the anime series, Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. It is piloted by Crystalia Sarugaki as her main primary unit during Gunpla battles. Technology & Combat Characteristics A customized Gunpla owned by Chinatsu Miyuki following the destruction of XXZG-00W1 Gundam Wing Zero Sakura, Chinatsu needed a new kind of power following that, she returned as using her new custom-made verison of the Sazabi following exchanging tips and parts with Aila Jyrkiainen. She then her skilled of engineering to help create a new mobile suit which would fit his piloting skills. With an overall height of 26.51 Meters, the Sazabi Empress is much bigger than most standard mobile suits, but thanks to the use of lightweight armor materials and great number of thrusters it is much faster and maneuverable than other suits. As a result of these modifications, the unit has become powerful unit, but still retains the powerfully quick thrust of the original Sazabi. The thrusters also provide Empress Sazabi with high mobility and it can close in onto enemy units quickly for melee combat or to challenge a great number of units at once. With its overwhelming combat ability, classic crimson body color, and mono-eye sensors, the Empress reminds all who see it of the legendary "Red Comet" or the gunpla pilot Tatsuya Yuki "The Crimson Comet". Armaments Melee Weapons *'Custom-Made Chaos Beam Saber/Tonfa' :They are the primary melee weapons of the Empress Sazabi they are forearm mounted beam sabers can flip over and be used directly, in this form, they are known as Beam Tonfa. Another pair are stored in the sub-arms under the armor plates of the Sazabi. The Empress can triple the size and length output of the beam saber to destroy much more heavier armored enemies. During Chaos Shift Mode, the beam sabers can be linked together to form into double-sided beam sabers. *'Custom Foot-Guard Chaos Beam Saber' :Inspired by the Deathscythe Hell's rocket thrusters of it's scythe combo along with a beam saber emitte, it triples the amount of impact then normal. There are a CP enhanced beam saber is installed in each of the foot guards, the generated beam blade can enhance the suit's kicking attack it. The has a rocket thrusters on each foot to give it extra momentum in use to effectively quadrupling the power of the original slashing or otherwise stabbing power. Range Weapons *'"Hunter" Heavy Vulcan Gun' :A basic armament found on Earth forces and ZAFT mobile suits. While not very powerful and weakest weapon on the Sazabi Empress, the Vulcan gun itself is useful in intercepting missiles/rockets, destroying normally armored mobile suit however seems ineffective when trying to damage much heavier armored mobile suits. *'Chest CP Mega Particle Cannon' :The chest CP gun mounts a single particle Cannon, mounted in the abdomen right at the mobile suits waist, this unleashes a very nasty wide beam blast that can destroy multiple mobile suits in a single shot using a wide spread blast with a much higher output then the original MSN-L905 Sazabi Avenger. *'"Namahage" Chaos Beam Magnum' :A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, the beam magnum is capable of matching the output of large CP cannons. Normally, it functions like an ordinary beam rifle but uses special magazine mechanism to produce chaos particle cannon by charging the condenser to maximum meaning it will take much longer before it needs to recharge. :During Chaos Shift Mode the Sazabi's Beam Magnum has reduced amount of power compared to the normal version, however it can fire rapid stream of them at a higher rate then the normal version. *'Custom Scattering Mega Particle Cannon' :Mounted each hand of the Sazabi Empress is a scattering mega particle cannon in its waists and it is connected directly to the Chaos Particle Drive. The mega particle cannon has a power rating of 12.9 MW, and the beam emitted is an unusually wide beam that can destroy multiple groups of mobile suits in a single shot. *'Smart Missile Pod' :This unit on each shoulder carries a 6-barrel missile launcher to against mid-to-long ranged targets which explodes on contact with an enemy or triggered by the cockpit depending on tactical needs. Optional Weapons *'NGZ-011F5 N-Strike Advanced Atomic Bazooka' :This is the primary long-range based weapon as it's made to battle large amounts ot targets or destroy large numbers of enemies at once. The atomic bazooka can load a single Mk-96 nuclear warhead, limiting the bazooka to a single shot in battle. When using a single nuclear warhead to destroy two-thirds of the Death Army (Gunpla Verison). :When not armed with a nuclear weapon the chamber itself, it can itself can also be used as a weapon which it can be switched into a large high-caliber beam weapon that can able to hit targets an enormous distance away. This weapon coupled with the extreme power and maneuverability of the Empress Sazabi causes this weapon to be an extreme force on the battlefield. *'"Magnus" Omega Shield' :A long shield that is used for defense, able to be used to smash into metal along the edge of the shield. This shield carries a defense system that forms a barrier that can drains large amounts of energy and in takes it into the "Magnus" storage system within the shield, that pulls the energy into a infinite loop. :Than when activated the shield would launch out the said energy blast back towards the foe, in a much more focused beam blast than before however it strength will remain the same upon impact. Weapons like rocket launchers or non-beam based weapons aside from beam sword can damage the shield without worrying about the defensive problem draining more energy. :*'CP Beam Tomahawk' :Empress Sazabi can be equipped with an beam tomahawk, stored in a recharge rack in the mobile suit's shield. The beam tomahawk is the Sazabi's most powerful melee weapon and mounts two beam emitters. Taking advantage of the flexibility of the I-field and its ability to shape plasma, the beam tomahawk can either emit a pair of beam axe blades, or combine its output to form a single large beam saber. :During Chaos Shift Mode when activated the beam tomahawk can generate a spinning beam energy blade which can be sent to as a mid-range weapon to chop a foe from a distance. Bit Weapons *'Avenger Funnel' :They are upgraded versions of the remote funnel weapons, the Sazabi could store up to 20 funnels in its shoulder plates storage pods, they let out a which were only moderately strong of damage than the first type of the Funnels used by Sazabi. Thus the funnels designed for use in the Sazabi Avengers are unusual in that they cannot be recharged in the storage pods. *'Beam Blade Funnel' :The Empress can deploy up to 10 close-range beam saber funnels to flight at high-speed slicing through enemy targets from a distance. They can also overload themselves as they explode like a mobile suit grenade which are useful at close-range to unsuspecting victims. The Funnels are controlled by a built in AI unit which is attached inside the cockpit and this weapon can only be used during Chaos Shift mode. *'Shield Funnels' :The Empress is equipped with eight CP Shield Bit which can only be fully utilized during the Chaos Shift Mode however the funnels can only briefly be used when that mode isn't activated. The shield bits are remotely controlled by her AI unit along with the Beam Blade Funnels. They are used for defensive purposes; the funnels have beam or energy-based weaponry built at the tip to assist Empress in combat. :When the nuclear weapon is launched the Shield Funnels can be deployed as a countermeasure to keep the Sazabi from being destroyed by it's own blast by shielding it, from the mighty force of impact force generated by a nuclear missile exploding nearby, during which the Shield Funnels during normal form for a brief amount of time can be utilize to defense itself from the shock-wave of the nuclear weaponry however they quickly would lose energy after defending and forced to return. :When shielding, these bits can combine together to form different shields with different shapes and sizes while still retaining the ability to shoot CP Beams powerful enough to damage any suits. When used in conjunction with each other they can form a very powerful metallic solid shield guard a energy beam shield around it, which is capable of deflecting beam fire or reflecting shots back to their source depending on how strong the blast is. System Features *'Psycho-Frame Cockpit' :The Psychoframe is a technology that builds the brainwave-to-machine code translator known as Psycommu into the atom-level of the metal frame of a Mobile Suit. This allows the pilot to control the mobile suit as if it were his/her own body completely. *'Neo-Psycommu Unity Control System' :Like the Sazabi Avanger this unit is equipped with a Neo-Psycommu unity control system is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of the pilot, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances. Using the amplified brainwaves the user is able block forms of hacking the suit or corruption in controlling it, not many pilots can use this however Newtypes are able to use it without problem. *'Sub-Arm System' :This unit is equipped with two spare arms underneath the armor which for surpise attacks or overwhelming an enemy unit. *'I-Field Generator' :Those I-Field Generators are designed to block incoming beam weaponry. One full-sized one is installed of the shoulders of the Sazabi Empress for a full I-field twice as strong as an average I-fields, while the ones in the hands are micro-generators, meant to block relatively minor beam weaponry, but are primarily meant to focus and contain the heat from the hands to prevent damage to the unit and allies, only releasing it upon contact with an enemy unit or at the pilot's discretion. *'External Propellant Hybrid System' :Mounted on the back, the pair of tanks increase the amount of energy used by the Chaos Particle Drives in order to send it through the system much more effectively then previously. It also is up linked into the thrusters to maximum the amount of speed tripling it speed more then both Sinanju and the Miss Sazabi put together. During Chaos Shift Mode, the speed of the Empress Sazabi retains it speed advantage but also forms a green energy wings from it back when it flights at high-speed which helps it move at lightning fast speeds to leave a trail of green light behind it. *'Advanced Thinking Collar' :During combat Crystalia Sarugaki comes in with a unique collar around her neck which when activates generates a similar energy that given off by newtypes which lets her able to use her Gunpla to the fullest without worry of it rejecting her. *'"Jericho" Hyper Destruction Field' :Utilizing both Chaos Particle Drives this unit triples it power to dangerously high levels it releases a huge build-up of CP particles to then overload to the point of disabling or flat of destroying all nearby missiles, energy-based shielding, unmanned mobile weapons or unarmed mobile suits that are too close when this system activates. This system takes time to build-up CP Particles and requires 4 mins before activate in order to prepare the device for maximum output. History Trivia *The Empress Sazabi's Alternate Chaos Shift Mode, is based off the character in Superior Defender Gundam Force, however, with a pink color instead of red. Category:Build Fighters